Guns and boots
by Daniel Addiction
Summary: A bounty hunter has Daniel cornered off world and forces him to lose his clothes in an unexpected manner.


**Guns and boots**

Daniel stood with his back against the wall staring at the gun pointed at his face. He couldn't believe this had happened, every time that Jack, Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c or Vala stepped through the gate, they never got into situations like this, or not nearly as often as he did, which he thought was rather unfair, why should he be the one who always gets into trouble or injured.

Two days ago he had stepped through the stargate on a one man mission to blend in with the locals and spy on the Lucian Alliance's activity here on this planet. General Landry had appointed him the assignment because he could read and write the language of the villagers, and at the time no one else was available. So he had agreed as usual and now, honestly he wished he hadn't.

He diverted his attention back to the situation at hand, at the other end of the arm that held the weapon was a young attractive blonde woman, who stared at him intently as she waited for the remaining locals to clear the small tavern they were in. Once the last one left, Daniel thought it was time to find out who she was and what she wanted.

"So, may I ask why you have a gun pointed at me?" Daniel watched as she backed a step and sat down on the table behind her.

A smile crept across her face. "For one you're not a local, which means you're either an offworlder hiding for some very good reason or you're a spy," she said, "and I'm guesting it's the latter."

"What makes you think I'm a spy?" he asked, beginning to worry even more now that his cover had been blown.

"I've seen you around, doing things that you shouldn't be doing," she answered.

"I see, so you've been watching me?" He couldn't recall seeing her in the village before.

"Indeed, you are quite attractive you know," she answered with another smile.

Daniel swallowed, this seemed somewhat familiar. "So what now?" he asked. "You turn me in?"

"Not yet, I have to make sure you're not carrying anything that could help you get the upper hand," she said.

"Go ahead." He stretched his arms out ready to be patted down for weapons, at which point he would attempt to disarm her and flee.

An amused look crossed her face as she stayed where she was. "Not like that," she said as if he should know what she had in mind.

"Okay, then how?" He asked, getting the feeling he wasn't going to like her method.

"We'll start with your tunic. Take it off," she ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Daniel exclaimed not moving.

She raised her weapon so it was in line with the middle of his forehead and armed it. Daniel hesitated before pulling his tunic off and throwing it at her, it landed on the ground at her feet.

"Now the pants," she demanded.

"No!" Daniel refused, there was no way he was going to removed his trousers.

"Now!" She ordered more forcefully. When Daniel made no attempt to remove them she fired a shot into the wall next to his ear.

"Alright, alright." He undid the strap holding the baggy pants and let them drop to his feet. He stood there in only his underwear, trying not to let her delightful looks get to him.

"And the rest." She waved her gun threateningly.

"Why?!" Daniel protested.

"You would be surprised with what one can hide in such a small bit of clothing," she answered.

Daniel just stared at her in disbelief until she clicked her weapon ready to fire, he pulled them off and kicked the clothing over to her. Standing there in nothing but his boots, he waited for her next order.

She picked up the clothes one by one searching them for hidden items, it didn't take her long to find the wrist device that broadcasted his iris code to the SGC. "What's this?" she asked holding it up.

"Don't know, it came with the shirt," he replied innocently, shrugging.

She shot a bullet into the floor between his feet, he jumped back with a yelp hitting the wall behind him. "I won't ask again," she raise an eyebrow giving him a menacing look.

"Radio, it's a radio," he answered angrily. "Shouldn't the local authorities be showing up by now with all the noise you've been making?" He would have thought that someone would have noticed the villagers leaving in a hurry and come to investigate.

"They leave me alone to do my business for a nice portion of the profits," she said studying the device again.

"You're a bounty hunter." Realization dawned as everything about her clicked into place. "You're going to turn me in for the reward, aren't you?"

"So you are of value."

As soon as she said it Daniel knew that his mouth had gotten him into even bigger trouble, he clamped it shut in frustration and glared at her.

"Tell me, who has put the price on your head?" she asked, forgetting the device in her hand.

Daniel didn't answer, when she readied her weapon threateningly at him he just crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to glare, refusing to talk. Let her shot him, he was tired of playing her games.

"I see you're going to need a bit of a different persuasion." She holstered her gun and pulled out a long nasty looking knife. "Now, who put the bounty out?" she repeated, waving the knife at him. "Or I will make you bleed very, very slowly."

He stared at the knife nervously. Think Daniel, think! Or you're going to be in pieces.

He racked his brain for a way out. She had put her gun away, so he didn't have to worry about being shot in the first few seconds of escape, all he had to worry about was that knife. If he could just distract her for a second then he might be able to slip past her and get out the door before she shot him. Suddenly an idea came to him, it was a long shot and she'd probably never fall for it, but he had to do something.

Diverting his glare to look at the main door behind her he forced himself to relax as if relieved. "Well it's about time," he said as if his friends had just arrived and was pointing a weapon at her.

She jerked her head sideways to look at the empty doorway, Daniel took what he got, he dived past her grabbing his wrist device as he went, running at the door he prayed it wasn't locked. Slamming into it he tumbled outside and onto the dusty ground of a main street, scrambling to his feet he dash around the corner of the tavern as shots rang out from inside.

He ran down the alley and into another well used street, screams and cries echoed around him as he bolted past some of the female villagers in nothing but his boots. A ping next to him caused him to change directions, more shots erupted around him as the blonde bounty hunter chased after him. He dash into another alley and back out onto the street he was on earlier, he ran down it dodging people and carriages, heading for the tree line and the stargate.

He made it out of the village and into the forest running as fast as he could along the trail that would lead him to the gate, he could tell the woman was close behind as gunshots sounded and something shattered near him. The gate came into view as he rounded a bend in the track, skidding to a stop at the DHD he typed the address to earth as fast as his hands would move. The wormhole erupted from the ring before settling back into place, Daniel send his ID code through so the iris would be open when he walked through the stargate.

Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off the DHD, Daniel ducked and saw as the bounty hunter rounded the bend in the track, a murderous look in her eyes, she raised her gun again ready for the kill. It was now or near, he jumped to his feet and ran, shots zinged past him barely missing, he dived through the wormhole and out onto the ramp of the SGC, the gate shutting down behind him.

He stood there gasping for breath, after a minute he looked up to see everyone in the gate room and control room staring at him in shock or amusement. He frown, confused for a moment when suddenly he remembered what he was wearing or at least what he wasn't wearing. He jerked his hands in front of himself covering the view, a weak smile spreading across his face.

He was never going to live this one down.

End

**Okay, once again thankyou to all that read or review this story. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**This idea popped into my head about four days ago, and again I thought I'd write it down. This story didn't quite turn out the way I had planned in my mind, but I'm still pleased with it.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
